1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Higher functionality of today's portable devices demands smaller, lighter, and thinner electronic components. Looking at the evolution of package miniaturization, the technology has gone from two-dimensional to three-dimensional packaging achieving high density packages. However, few existing components are manufactured with purpose of being embedding into printed circuit boards, and there is limited data confirming the reliability of embedded components.
Thus, a need exists of developing new technology to increase the functionality of printed circuit boards, allowing the printed circuit boards to perform an electrical role by active devices or passive devices embedded therein, and also perform several roles depending on devices embedded therein.